


Not Alone on Christmas

by Fallencellist



Series: Slightly Above Average Hero and Villain's Love [6]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cute Christmas theme, just suggest sexy time, not sure it's nsfw or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallencellist/pseuds/Fallencellist
Summary: It's the first Christmas where Robbie is not alone, and the first one where him and Sportacus are together. They plan a special night to give their gifts to each other, only to realize they had the kids' party to go to. Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I created this off a whim because I'm still Sportarobbie trash. I was going to be a jerk and make the two of them doing a completely different activity like actually exercising but gave up on that idea. I'm enjoying writing these two being fluffy and cute! I was also listening to Aleinn um jólin why writing this hence why there are some lyrics from it (in English of course). 
> 
> If you want to see more silly stuff with these two you can find a few of them over at [this blog I have just found](https://criminalvillainnumberone.tumblr.com/) as well as a [quick doodle](https://criminalvillainnumberone.tumblr.com/post/154838524099/quick-sketch-of-sportarobbie-which-includes-a) that goes along with this story! You can also suggest ideas for writings over there as well!

Snow fell softly to the ground, reflecting every glittering sparkle of light from the lights strung around the town. The twinkles gave a bright, cheery feeling to the already happy town. 

The sun was just setting in the horizon, casting beautiful hues of reds, pinks and blues into the changing sky. Stars sprinkled across the darkened expanse of the sky, most of the town blanketed in the night air. It was a quiet night across the streets… all except for one home. 

Inside this home was the group of kids and the two adults that commonly looked after them. Voices mixed in with each other along with the soft music playing in the background. 

Child and adult alike were jumping with cheer and eager to begin the festivities. Though, the Mayor had to remind the kids to wait: somebody was missing, the guest of honor. The kids gathered together, placing the stocking around the fireplace with all their names on it. Each one was decorated to their personalities and favorite things, ready for them to be stuffed to the brim with small gifts and treats. 

It was the favorite holiday of the townspeople, decking out every inch of the mayor’s house in tinsel and garland, mistletoe hung with care above the doorway—mostly for the mayor and Ms. Busybody, the kids were too young to quite understand what it was for. On occasion Trixie would tease people who stood under the mistletoe to kiss each other, and really got a reaction when Pixel and Stephanie were under it. 

The time was approaching six, almost time to begin the holiday feast. Still, there was no sign of them. 

“I wonder where they are,” Bessie sighed, glancing out the window with a mug of cider in cupped in her hands, “It’s not like him to be late.” She gave a worried glance towards the mayor, “Oh Milford, what if they are late or don’t show up?” 

“Don’t worry Ms. Busybody,” Milford gave her a reassuring smile, “They’ll be here; something must have kept them occupied or maybe the lost track of time.” 

“It’s not like him to lose track of time,” Pixel commented, turning to join the adults in the conversation. He was older than the other kids, and sometimes would join the adults with conversations, liking the different conversations they had compared to the kids. Pixel was in that age range where he was starting to grow. 

“It must be something really important,” Ziggy nodded his head, hopping up and down, “Maybe he’s working on the presents for all of us!” 

“You know that’s not accurate either,” Pixel shook his head, “He already told us that he had all presents but one done.” 

“Oh!” Stephanie perked up, a thought coming to the forefront of her mind, “I forgot to tell you guys!” Her face went red with embarrassment, “He wanted me to tell you he might be a bit late since he’s got an early gift to give.” 

“Well,” Milford gripped the inside edge of his jacket with a hum, “Then that explains it all!” He turned around, ushering the kids towards the fireplace to sit down, “How about we tell you a story until they get here!” 

“Sounds good to me!” Ziggy cheered as he dashed to sit right next to the fireplace. The others nodded and spoke up their agreement before joining the youngest of the group by the fireside. Milford sat in the large red chair why Bessie stood next to it, leaning against the side. 

“Let’s start with a classic. A story my parents used to tell me at your age," Mayor Meanswell smiled before clearing his throat, “Once upon a time…” 

_______________________________________________________________ 

His breath was hot against his bare neck, feeling each passionate kiss upon his skin. It was a symphony of euphoria, a sensation that sent small shivers down his spin. He let out a labored breath, trying to recover from the excitement, “Come on,” he gave a small chuckle before getting a chance to look the other in the eyes, “I was the one supposed to be giving you the gift.” 

The taller man grinned, touching their noses together, “Well we still have time for you to give your gift,” he gave a mischievous grin before kissing him on the lips, “How about it Sportacutie, got the energy for it?” 

“I never get tired,” He huffed, taking his turn to cover the man’s neck in kisses, “I’m just worried you can’t take it, Robbie.” Part of the elf was teasing; the other half was really worried about his lover: so much exercise in one go would be a lot on his body since—even though he was getting better at being active—and he may not be able to function for the rest of the night. He wanted to make sure Robbie was able to keep awake at the party later on. It would be quite rude to fall asleep at a party. 

“Try me,” Robbie hummed, leaning his head back a bit. Sportacus took advantage of that and began to kiss closer to his jawline, getting a small moan from the man. 

“Alright,” the elf whispered softly into Robbie’s ear before giving it a gentle nip. He pressed his body up against Robbie’s feeling the warmth intermixing with each other. Wrapping his arms around the lanky man’s bare hips he began to kiss his chest, slow passionate kisses to either side of his rib cage, and rested his lips right above his heart. He could feel the heartbeat under his soft skin, listening to each thumb as the blood flowed through his body. 

Robbie scrunched his eyes closed, humming aloud to hide the moan that was coming from between his lips, “This beats last year by a long shot.” He chuckled, raising his hand to stroke through the fluffy hair of the elf, “Hell, this beats any year.” 

Sportacus raised his head, shooting the man a look, “Robbie…” 

“Right, right,” the villain chuckled before kissing his hero on the forehead, “I meant to say ‘heck,’” He gave another laugh: it was so adorable just to see the pout on the elf’s lips when he said a curse word. It was cute but he had other ways to get that cute pout besides cursing. Besides, he wasn’t one for cursing himself—it was just words that were for those who were weak minded and couldn’t come up with better words to use. 

“You could just say it’s the best,” Sportacus teased, kissing him under the chin, “Because it is.” He gave of soft laugh before kissing down Robbie’s long arm, then softly kissing each knuckle and between his fingers. He could feel the man’s muscles curl beneath the kisses, his body pressing closer to his. They were intertwined together, their bodies wrapped around each other, the sheets only covering half their body. 

The two had decided to do their early gift giving to each other down in Robbie’s lair—there was a less chance of the kids coming in on them, and especially since Robbie was still scared of heights. That high up in the air trying to show affection was hard for the tall man due to his fear. So, they settled on the underground lair—and his bed was big enough to fit both grown men without having to be so tight against each other. It really didn’t matter though. because for the whole time they lay together they were intertwined in passion. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

“I don’t get it…” Stephanie frowned, staring out into the growing cold outside, “I could understand Robbie being late, but Sportacus as well?” She knew they would be late, but this late? The clock on the wall read “6:35” which was over a half an hour since they were supposed to start. The food would start to get cold, or colder than it already was getting. 

“They must really be doing something,” Trixie laughed, “Probably trying to find something decent to wear.” 

“What makes you say that?” 

“It’s not like Robbie actually has something nice to wear, just a bunch of random disguises,” Trixie rolled her eyes and joined Stephanie at the window, “They’ll get here.” 

“Yeah,” She nodded, glancing to the gifts that were nestled under the tree. One of the presents had a name that was never there on a normal occasion—and this time it wasn’t just socks. 

_______________________________________________________________ 

His hard shot up suddenly, eyes growing wide. 

Robbie let out a confused breath, noticing the sudden stop, “Sporty?” He leaned in close, trying to see what was going on with the man, “Are you alright, you kind of,” He winced a bit, “Nipped me a bit hard there.” 

“The party!” Sportacus’ wide eyes focused to him, panic in his voice, “The kids’ party!” He threw the sheets off before jumping up onto his feet, “The kids’ party must have started already.” The bright blue eyes scanned around for any sign of a clock. 

“Don’t you keep a clock in here?” Sportacus glanced to the man still lying in bed, “And get up, please! We need to get going.” He quickly moved around the room, hunting for a way to tell time. 

“I don’t really see the need for much of a clock,” Robbie chuckled, before pulling out a small alarm clock from the nightstand next to the bed, “It’s only 6:40…” He would have spit out his drink if he was drinking something. 

Both him and Sportacus gasped at the time, “6:40?!” Robbie nearly threw himself out of bed, tripping over the sheet around his waist. He was gracefully caught by Sportacus before being put on his feet. 

“We need to go,” Sportacus tried to keep his jittering voice calm, it was so impolite to be late. He turned to dash out of the room before being interrupted by Robbie clearing his throat, “What’s up?” 

Robbie held back a fit of laughter, “I hope you plan to get dressed,” he pointed to the naked body of the elf, “It would be really cold even for a hyperactive elf like you. And would be awful for you to freeze off that wonderful form of yours." 

“Oh!” The elf’s face and tips of his ears turned bright red, quickly scrambling over to put on his uniform. Beside him Robbie did the process in a much calmer fashion, putting on his shirt, then the pants, vest and the scarf around his neck. And of course, on occasion he stole a look at Sportacus as he bent down to grab the parts of his outfit. Such a nice tight ass. 

“Robbie,” Sportacus’ voice pried the gray-blue eyes away, “Are you ready?” 

“Hmm,” the villain blinked, returning his focus away from the nice butt, “Ah, yes I’m ready.” He swiped up the blue, black and white scarf before wrapping it around Sportacus, “Don’t want the kids to worry about you getting too cold.” 

“Of course,” Sportacus nodded, heading out of the room to the exit of the hideout. The scarfs were not the best protection since they were worn down from use, a lot of the fuzz from the yarn dulled out. 

Out in the cold air of the outside world, Robbie gave a small shiver. It was quite the change in temperature since his hideout had finally been insulated with the help of the kids. He enjoyed the festive look of it, but preferred it the normal way it was—too much work to keep up with all the holiday cheer by himself. 

Sportacus noticed the small shiver from the man, a smile slipping on his lips, “A little cold?” He was responded to with a shrug of the man’s shoulders. He gave a laugh before picking the lanky man right up off his feet, holding him close, “Let’s get you inside then and we can get some food.” 

“If you weren’t so energetic I wouldn’t be so tired and cold,” Robbie gave him a mock glare before sticking his tongue out at Sporty, “If I fall asleep in the middle of the party I blame you.” 

“I can live with that,” Sportacus nodded before planting a wet kiss on Robbie’s head. He began to hum a familiar tune to both—something they knew from the first year they had interacted on the holiday. 

Robbie joined in, singing softly, “What’s wrong with me? I’m tough,” he flexed his biceps, getting a groan of pain from him as they ached, and a laugh from the man carrying him, “sneak around in the night and steal from you,” He placed a hand on Sportacus’ heart—he had stolen something from Sportadork, not what he had expected those years ago, but he had stolen his heart. 

“I want to be left at peace on Christmas, that’s why,” Robbie smiled, changing the words he once said, “I’m not alone on Christmas.” 

The villain leaned up, kissing Sportacus on the lips. They both sung out together, “In the square everything is still and quiet,” their eyes trailed around them, seeing no one in sight, “I watch the lights and newly fallen snow then I hear a tone,” they went silent for a moment, listening into the distance. On cue, there was a ring of the bell softly echoing through the air. 

Both smiled before staring into each other’s eyes, “That fills up an empty space on Christmas.” 

Robbie sighed, nestling his head closer to Sportacus’ chest as the elf continued to sing, “Do you know the message: you shall love your fellow man all year round?” He slowed down his steps as they approached the mayor’s house, the light shining on their bodies, “Starts now on Christmas.” 

He finished his words, placing Robbie back onto his feet. A bright dorky smile was on his face, a similar one growing on the villain’s face, “I remember that song.” He hummed, lacing his fingers between Sportacus’ fingers, “That was the first time you showed you truly cared about me. After all the things I did to you and the town, you still didn’t want me to be alone on Christmas.” 

“Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas,” Sportacus frowned, pulling the lanky man closer to him, “Especially not you. We deserve happiness, and I’m glad,” he planted another kiss on his lips, “I can spend this time with the love of my life.” 

“You’re getting the hang of love,” Robbie smiled, letting their hands sway side to side a bit, “I’m impressed and glad. I’m happy to spend it with you,” he added with a slight mischievous glint, “it gives me a reason not to try to ruin their fun, instead join in on it.” There was still uncertainty wavering inside him, going to a party where he always felt so different, but this time it wouldn’t be the same. He had Sportacus there with him, and nothing those brats tried to do to bring him down would work. So long as he had Sportadork with him, they could never break his smile. 

The door swung open, the bright face of Stephanie there to greet them, “Sportacus! Robbie!” She glanced from one to the other before throwing herself at them, giggling as they both caught her in their arms, “You’re here!” She hugged onto them tightly, her face bright with a smile, “I knew you would come.” The last sentence was mostly meant for Robbie, she was one hundred percent certain Sportacus would come. 

She was worried that the villain would not come due to feeling awkward and out of place. He was known as the villain of Lazy Town for so many years, it wasn’t hard to understand why he was nervous. Still, in the past few months she had gotten to know the villain she had found out reasons why he was so anxious to be in groups and why he was nervous around parties. 

Being the villain meant you had no friends, only yourself to rely on. She had been told by the man that he was alone on every holiday and every birthday even as a kid. It hurt her heart, so she decided the best way was to personally invite him to a party, and make sure he felt loved and accepted. He wasn't all villains were cracked up to be: he had a soft side. 

This year there was a special guest, and Stephanie made sure it was a surprise. The only one who didn’t know about it was that special person. 

She smiled up to Robbie, her face straining to stop the smile from growing anymore, “I’m so glad you came!” The girl quickly broke the hug, before taking him by the hand. She pulled him into the house, Sportacus letting out a small giggle as the villain gave him a look that just yelled “help me.” 

The elf took a moment before going in. He glanced up to the sky, noticing the airship hovering above. He held out his arms in front of his body, calling out, “Presents.” Then from the sky fell a red velvet bag, packed full of different presents. Satisfied, he entered the house, a bright smile on his face, “Merry Christmas everyone!” 

“Merry Christmas Sportacus!” The others called out cheerfully. Each kid took turns giving the hero a tight hug before heading back over to their spots. The hero laughed, a bright smile on his face. He noticed Stephanie was sitting next to Robbie, a smile on both her face and his. 

She was telling him about her day, full of all the games they played and about how she hit Stingy in the head with a snowball. This got Robbie to grin brightly, giving her words of praise. He seemed quite proud of her. 

Sportacus sighed and shook his head, approaching the two of them, “Having fun bonding?” He sat down next to the two, feeling the warmth of the nearby fire. 

“I was just telling Robbie about my day and the snowball fight,” Stephanie giggled, leaning back a bit to let her hands rest flat against the wooden floor, “It was so much fun, but we got cold after a while so we had to get inside.” 

“Hopefully you made sure to warm up,” Sportacus mused, “I wouldn’t want any of you guys to catch a cold.” The girl giggled, shaking her head. 

“We got some hot chocolate and sat around the fire telling stories,” She beamed. 

“Hmmm,” Robbie gave a grin at the mention of hot chocolate, “Hot chocolate sounds wonderful right about now.” He began to stand up, only to be stopped by the girl to him. 

“I’ll get it for you,” Stephanie jumped to her feet, “With extra marshmallows.” 

“Just the way I like it,” he laughed brightly, “Thanks.” The smile persisted as the girl hoped away. His gray-blue eyes noticed a dorky smile on the hero’s face. A confused expression came to his face, an eyebrow cocked, “What?” He gave a pouting sigh when the other didn’t respond, “What are you grinning at Sportadork?” 

“You said ‘thanks’ to Stephanie,” Sportacus scooted closer to his love, wrapping his arms around his upper torso, “I’ve never heard you say that to anybody but me.” He gave a gentle kiss to the man’s neck, letting his head rest on his shoulder, “You’re really working on changing.” 

“I’m still a villain,” Robbie reminded the hero, “I just don’t have to be a villain to the people who are close to me.” He chuckled, resting his head atop the others, “And as you told me those years ago, Christmas is a time to love your fellow man. It’s the one time in the year I’ll be nice without expecting something in return.” 

Robbie laughed before putting his own arms around Sportacus, letting out a happy sigh. He glanced up when Stephanie came over with the cup of hot chocolate, “Ah,” he smiled brightly before looking to where his hands were. Unable to take it right now he turned to the girl, “Umm, just set it, somewhere,” he pointed a finger to the elf hugging onto him, “I’ll drink it later since I’m preoccupied right now.” 

“Alright,” Stephanie giggled, setting the cup down on the nearby end-table. She returned to slip in-between the two men, getting a laugh from the two. She cuddled up between them a smile on her face. 

“She’s getting mischievous like you,” Sportacus gave Robbie a playful look, “I think you need to stop teaching her those things.” 

Robbie glanced to Stephanie, before the two of them turned to Sportacus. They both stuck their tongues out at him before getting into a giggling fit. The hero rolled his eyes, giving Stephanie a kiss on her head then a gentle pat on the side of Robbie’s head. 

“Oh, I don’t get a kiss?” Robbie gave him a pout, “That’s not very nice,” he gave a shocked face to Stephanie before raising a hand to his forehead in a dramatic manner, “You’re breaking my heart.” 

Sportacus rolled his eyes once again, before taking the villain’s hand and gave it a kiss on the back, slowly kissing his way up his arm. 

“Ew,” Stephanie stuck out her tongue, “Get a room you two.” 

“You could leave,” Robbie shot a playful glare at her, “Then you wouldn’t have to deal with us.” 

“But I’m too comfortable here,” She gave a whine, snuggling closer to the two, “And I want to be with you guys.” 

“Food’s ready,” Bessie called out, getting the attention of everyone, “Everyone come to the tablet and let’s eat.” One by one they got up and went over to the table, setting down in spots. When it came to the front of the table Stephanie turned to Robbie. 

“We saved this seat for you,” She smiled bright to the villain. 

He stood silent for a moment, a small smile quickly growing into a big one, “For me?” He watched as the others nodded in agreement, Stephanie leading him over to sit, “I-I don’t know what to say.” His heart lifted in his chest, feeling a fluttering feeling deep inside. Stephanie dashed to grab the cup of hot chocolate, not wanting the tasty beverage to go to waste or get cold. She placed it next to the dish in front of Robbie, giving him a small hug before taking her place at the table. 

The food was placed on the table and quickly they all began to pass it around and eat. Conversations were passed around with each other, smiles all around. Even Stingy was enjoying himself, telling stories with Robbie next to him. He even allowed the chance for others to respond. 

Pixel and Robbie hit it off quickly talking about gadgets and topics none of the others could even think about keeping up with. Sportacus exchanged conversations with everyone, his gaze every-so-often meeting Robbies. They would exchange a glance, before continuing with their conversations. The two hardly had time to speak to each other between the conversations and because they were on the opposite sides of the table. 

Soon the table was being cleaned off, Robbie taking a few of the plates and helping Bessie pack up the leftovers for storage. It shocked the woman at first, but she happily accepted the help after it wore off. 

She made sure to say loud enough for the others to hear, “It’s so nice of you to help me. Such a gentleman!” 

The others—mostly Sportacus and Milford—felt bad for not helping, but they had their hands full with the kids. 

When the food was safely put away, and a cookie in Robbie’s mouth as a thank you from Bessie, the group settled by the tree to get their one gift to open on Christmas Eve. Stingy was searching through every present, including the ones that weren’t for him. As the kids went to find their one gift to open, the adults stood back to have their moments together. 

Bessie and Milford went to the front porch to look at the lights glowing in the night air, why Robbie and Sportacus stayed inside to make sure the kids didn’t open all the presents—well at least Sportacus was going to watch them (Robbie would have encouraged them to open all the presents at once). The two decided not to participate since they had already given each other their gifts. 

That did change when Stephanie came over with two boxes: one was a white box with a blue ribbon and bow on top why the other was a purple with red ribbon and a bow. She smiled as the other kids came up next to her, “We wanted you guys to open up these gifts tonight!” 

“But Stephanie,” Sportacus smiled, “We’ve already opened our one gift for Christmas Eve, it wouldn’t be fair for us to open another one.” Beside him Robbie let out a laugh. 

“You already opened one?” Ziggy tilted his head before looking around, “Where is the gifts—can we see them?” Another laugh escaped Robbie, this one much louder than the other. 

“Ummm…” Sportacus’ lips formed into a frown, a creeping redness appearing on his cheeks, “I’m not sure that would be appropriate.” Robbie proceeded to fall onto the floor in a laughing fit. 

“Awh, but I wanted to see it,” Ziggy frowned, “It sounded like it would have been cool to see.” Behind him Trixie, Stephanie and Pixel laughed, why Stingy shivered. 

“It was a very personal gift Ziggy,” Sportacus shot a look to Robbie before continuing, “It’s something people do when they care about each other a lot.” The way Sportacus said was with a very awkward tone, as if he wasn’t too sure about it himself, “It’s like a ritual of love.” 

“Kind of like what mommies and daddies do?” 

Robbie let out another burst of laughter, his sides starting to hurt. He ceased it though when he got elbowed by Sportacus in the side. The villain cleared his throat as he stood up, brushing off his vest, “Sort of like that, but between two men.” 

“Ohhhh… " the kids nodded before adding, "I don’t get it,” Ziggy frowned. He quickly got off the subject remembering about the other gifts, “Please open up these ones! We all chipped in to get these!” 

“Yeah!” Trixie grinned, stepping up next to Ziggy, “It took us a while to get it done, but it’s perfect for you two!” 

“Better not be socks again,” Robbie grumbled as he took the purple box with the red ribbon. Inside he was giddy about getting a gift. Sportacus calmly took the present with a polite nod. Together they undid the bows and opened the tops of the boxes. 

Inside was a scarf, knitted with a fluffy yarn that made it look like it could have been the pelt of a colorful animal. Robbie’s scarf had a fancy “RR” on it with purple, silver and red stripes through it. Sportacus’ was blue, white and black, the stripes going horizontal rather than the vertical stripes on Robbie’s with "10" on it. 

Below the scarfs was two picture frames in each box: one blue, one purple. Inside the blue frame was a picture of the whole group: the kids, Mayor Meanswell, Bessie, Sportacus… and Robbie. They were all smiling right after a day in the snow—the day wasn’t too far behind from this very moment. The igloo they had built still stood in Lazy Park. It was a strange one since there was some extra gadgets from the villain in it, and a few extra offshoots for more "private" rooms. 

The purple picture frame held a picture of Sportacus and Robbie, each dressed in the others outfit. They both thought it would be funny to see the kid’s reactions to the two of them switching places. Neither of them were good at the others job and decided after that day to stick to what they did best. That was the day they found out Robbie could do a black flip without breaking his back or neck. It even impressed Sportacus. 

“This…” Robbie held back a sob of happiness, “This is so thoughtful.” He took off the old scarf around his neck and replaced it with the new one. He glanced over to Sportacus seeing him put on the scarf over his old one, “Thank you kids.” 

“This calls for a group hug,” Sportacus laughed, pulling Robbie and the kids close to him. The children laughed putting their arms around. Robbie struggled a bit with the sudden cramped feeling of the area, but eventually put his arms around Sportacus and the other kids. He was successful in almost reaching all them due to his longer arms. 

The group stayed that way until a few of the kids let out tired yawns, rubbing their eyes. 

“Looks like it’s getting time for bed,” Sportacus gave a grin to Robbie, “We should get these little guys to bed.” The villain nodded in agreement before gently picking up Ziggy, taking Trixie’s hand in his free hand. Sportacus took the mantle of guiding the other kids to Stephanie’s room where there were sleeping bags ready for all of them. One by one they were placed in the comfortable bags, tucked in and left to sleep. 

Quietly the two adults watched them nestled up in the sleeping bags, their chests rising and falling with each breath. 

“I think we’d be wonderful parents,” Sportacus hummed his thoughts aloud, putting an arm around Robbie’s shoulder. 

“If I didn’t have to drive them around to places or make sure they stayed out of trouble,” Robbie mused, glancing to Sportacus, “And if we didn’t have to deal with them all the time, I think we would be great parents.” It was odd for him, talking about being a real family when he hardly knew what a family was. Still, it warmed his heart to know that Sportacus wanted to build something so serious with him. 

“But that’s part of being a parent,” Sportacus turned to him, giving him a smile, “Parents make sure to be there for their children all the time.” 

“Sounds like a lot of work,” the villain wiped away an invisible bead of sweat, “How about you do that part and I’ll be the fun one.” 

The hero rolled his eyes and gave Robbie a kiss on the lips, “How about we both be the fun parent?” 

Robbie thought for a moment before shrugging, “That could work.” They took a few more moments to watch the kids peacefully sleeping before heading back into the main room. They passed through the doorway with the mistletoe, causing them to pause. 

“What’s that?” Sportacus questioned as he glanced up to the plant. He noticed the berries before his ears perked up beneath his cap, “Is it sports candy?” Before he could reach a hand up, Robbie took the hand in his, shaking his head. 

“That’s mistletoe, and it’s poisonous,” He gave a grin to the elf, “But it does symbolize something in the holiday spirit.” 

“What’s that?” The elf leaned in close to Robbie, interest glimmering in his eyes. 

“This,” Robbie hummed before cupping his hands over the others cheeks. He smiled before leaning in, kissing Sportacus on the lips. 

“Merry Christmas Sportadork,” Robbie smiled after they broke the kiss. 

“Merry Christmas Robbie,” Sportacus returned the smile.


End file.
